


La luz de mi rutina

by Diana_fujoshi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_fujoshi/pseuds/Diana_fujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi se siente agobiado en su rutina que sigue cada semana “Mi vida es como una película vieja que he visto miles de veces”</p>
            </blockquote>





	La luz de mi rutina

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa! Diana reportándose al servicio con otro fic!  
> No soy de presentarme al principio pero este fic lo requiere así que pues lo hice, mi presentación formal al final del capítulo.  
> °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Cosas que debes saber antes de leer este fic°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
> Estamos situados en un Alternative Universe, nuestro mundo de hoy en día, Levi es Psicólogo y Psiquiatra en el hospital general “St. Maria”.   
> Nuestra historia comienza con un buen Erwin x Levi, pero ya saben cosas pasan y bueno. Por cierto la mayoría de los capítulos van a ser POV Levi.  
> Una última advertencia si no has leído completo él manga no recomendaría que leyeras este fic.  
> Después de mi explicación por favor, disfruten!

Cap. 1 “Maldiciendo mi rutina”

Mierda ya debo levantarme, ya son las 6:00 a.m, debo preparar el desayuno para mí y Erwin.

Bueno este soy yo siguiendo mi maldita rutina de todos los días, no porque odie mi trabajo, o este con alguien a quien no amo, al contrario sigo esta rutina para poder estar más con Erwin, no tendría por qué aguantar cosas de ese tipo, o por lo menos no he tenido que desde que estoy con Erwin. Pero sinceramente esta rutina no es más que un dolor de cabeza.

Esta rutina esta acomodada con 9 cómodos pasos:

Primer paso: Despertar y hacer el desayuno.

Segundo paso: Desayunar con Erwin y enlistarnos para el trabajo-

Tercer paso: Ir al trabajo con Erwin

Cuarto paso: Trabajar de 8a.m a 5p.m

Quinto paso: Regresar a casa.

Sexto paso: Preparar la cena, limpiar la casa y esperar que Erwin regrese alrededor de las 7p.m

Séptimo paso: Cenar con Erwin

Octavo paso: Tener sexo con Erwin 

Y finalmente el noveno paso: Dormir con Erwin.

Es la única forma en la que puedo pasar más tiempo con Erwin, ya que 5 de 9 pasos son con Erwin, no hay otra y la verdad es lo más cómodo, pero ha estado empezando a fastidiarme.  
Después de cumplir con los primeros 3 pasos de mi rutina de mierda, me dispongo a cumplir el cuarto.

Amo este maldito hospital “St. Maria” y no por los jodidos gérmenes que aquí abundan todos los días sino por lo hermoso y grande que es.  
Elegí este trabajo, porque sinceramente no entiendo a la humanidad de hoy en día, así que me metí en esto para entender lo que la gente está pensando y de paso quiero poder ayudar a la gente a resolver sus problemas, a mis posibilidades por supuesto  
Me dirijo a la entrada de mi servicio Psicología y salud mental del cual soy jefe.

-L-E-V-I- Esa molesta voz es la de Hanji Zoe podría decir que mi amiga y de las únicas personas que acepto en mi vida para que hagan de mi rutina un poco más amena.

-Hanji ¿Qué demonios haces aquí me pregunto? Estoy seguro que deberías estar en medicina experimental, pero estas jodiendome aquí.- Hanji se graduó conmigo en la universidad nos conocemos desde entonces, Hanji es jefa de Medicina Experimental y está especializada en psicología.

Últimamente se la pasa aquí ya que su servicio y el mío se unieron en un experimento para el estudio de la esquizofrenia, y poder crear terapias y medicamentos más eficaces para el control de la enfermedad.

-¿Tiene algo de malo que venga a ver a mi íntimo amigo, para variar?

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Hanji?- le pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia mi oficina situada en el tercer piso.

-Vengo a decirte que al fin tendrás la ayuda que tanto querías 

-Ha si- le respondo mientras abro la puerta de oficina y ella y yo tomamos asiento –¿Y de quien estamos hablando *shitty glases*? 

-Un recién graduado de la universidad, el mejor de su clase por cierto

-¿QUEE? SHITTY GLASES NO NECESITO A ALGUIEN QUE VENGA A ESTORBAR, NECESITO A ALGUIEN QUE NOS SIRVA DE ALGO ALGUIEN CON JODIDA EXPERIENCIA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!!!!

\- Levi yo lo entiendo pero la verdad creo que nos fue bien con este chico, no va llegar nadie de por lo menos la mitad de lo que estas pidiendo y este chico, Levi, es increíble la tesis que hiso al salir de la universidad es increíble, deberías de leerla.

Hanji tenía razón aparte de este chico no hay otra cosa, y si este chico es tan maravilloso como dice que es, tal vez sirva de algo.

-¿Qué más sabes de este chico?

-Ese es el espíritu Levi. Bueno es especialista en Psicología y Psiquiatría al igual que tú, viene recomendado por el rector de su universidad, tiene cartas de recomendación del hospital donde hizo servicio social, y bueno tiene su excelente tesis, sobra decir que fue el mejor de su generación, habla Inglés, japonés, español e italiano - al escuchar, todo lo que hace este muchacho tal vez no es tan malo 

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Eren Jeager

-¿Y a qué hora llega?

-A las 9:00 a.m.-vi la hora son 8:40 a.m. 

-Entonces está por llegar, hablare con él, lo mantendré en vigilancia por un rato y si me sirve nos lo quedamos si no lo desechamos y pedimos otro.

-Oye no es una maquina o algo así y yo creo que lo hará bien, se ve más que capaz. Pero me quedare a entrevistarlo contigo no quiero que lo mates o asustes en su primer día.

\- ¿Asustar? En ese caso no creo que debas estar aquí Shitty glases tu locura lo asustara más que nada.

-¡QUE MALO ERES LEVI! YO TODAVIA AQUÍ DE BUENA GENTE Y TU SOLO ME DESPRECIAS- se quejó Hanji con una cara de sufrimiento horrible.

-Disculpe Doctor, Eren Jeager ha llegado- dijo mi secretaria al entrar a mi oficina

-Por lo menos es puntual- dijo Hanji, se recuperó de su berrinche muy rápido 

\- Sería el colmo si no lo fuera. Dígale que pase, por favor.

-Si doctor, con permiso.

-Levi por favor no lo trates mal es el primer día del niño estoy segura que está nervioso

-Debería de estar nervioso, y lo tratare tan mal como sea posible tengo que asegurarme que este mocoso nos sirva de algo  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Después de unos minutos el niño entro a la oficina, nunca me había percatado de lo brillante que es la luz de mi oficina.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Eren Jeager, por favor tomen cuidado de mí.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...  
*Shitty Glases*: Realmente es el apodo de Hanji que traducido al español es “lentes de mierda” o también lo había visto traducido como cuatro ojos de mierda, pero pensé que sonaba más Levi en Ingles. Bueno ya me dirán como les gusta más.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:**

> Holiiiiisss! (mi presentación formal)   
> Me reporto con una ocurrencia de por ahí, pero de verdad una ocurrencia, este fic es bastante RARO y de verdad una ocurrencia, no estaba bastante segura de este fic al principio por lo mismo de que es raro.  
> Bueno no tengo mucho que decir realmente (soy alguien aburrido).   
> Bueno solo debo de decirles que actualizo una vez al año (mentira) pero trato de hacerlo más seguido posible, pero si soy como la Yun Kouga de los fics.   
> (Para los que no sepan Yun Kouga es la mangaka de Loveless pero es muy floja, espera me acabo de decir floja T.T)  
> Bueno dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, quejas, lo que sea, por favor déjenla me ayudara mucho.   
> También estoy disponible en:  
> Facebook como: Diana-sama Rodríguez   
> Tumblr: Diana-samathings   
> (Solo se los dejo por formalidad)   
> Nos leemos.


End file.
